Misunderstood
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: When Haley becomes upset over the feuds and behavior of her fellow team members, it's up to Shadow to help her see the light, before she succumbs to the darkness. Rated T for suicidal themes.


No one could ever understand my pain, my suffering. For years I've kept it to myself, always walking away from situations I couldn't understand. Today Sonic and Silver got in a huge fight. Words were spat and punches were thrown; things smashed. It was just too much for me, I took off just before Amy and Blaze pulled the two apart. I couldn't understand any of them, I couldn't even _relate_ to them; they all acted like little kids. They got into fights almost every day, they've never learned to behave. No wonder I thought they'd never understand my pain, I couldn't even understand their actions. The only few who ever would understand my pain never want anything to do with me and never will. Well, I've suffered this enough, it's about time I made a choice; of whether to keep living with this pain...or ending it.

I stop on the cliff; sitting down, leaning against the tree closet to the edge of the cliff, by a good 4 or 5 meters. I look up at the full moon, rising from behind the ocean line. My head was spinning with the one question: Should I continue this life or not? Well, if I do continue this life, I'll be with my friends and family. I'll still be able to save the world, to follow my dream. But still-what does death have to hold for me?-I'd finally be away from all the nonsense. I'd finally be alone. I'd never have to see my friends fight again. I'd never have to be embarrassed by them again. Well-I guess with the pros and cons sorted out, there's only one obvious choice left. I pull out my Desert Eagle; turning the safety off, hearing the click. I look down at it in my hand one last time, the moonlight bouncing off the mirror-like barrel. I hold the gun under my chin, closing my eyes, my finger prepared to pull the trigger. _Forgive me my friends; this is the only way the pain can end-I'm sorry._ I pull the trigger; a bang is heard in the distance, but only-someone pushed the gun away.

They aimed it towards my upper left, hitting the tree instead. I open my eyes, seeing an white-gloved ebony hand had pushed the gun away. I look to my right; following the ebony arm, and see Shadow; his eyes closed and a grim frown on his face. He looked up at me, his red eyes piercing my own. I looked away, feeling ashamed that he had to see me like this. "Haley-I thought you were better than this." Shadow says. "Just leave me be Shadow-like you'd understand what I'm going through." I say. He turned my head by the chin, seeing a great depression in my eyes. "You're wrong Haley, I know how you feel. You're just like me-bottling everything up and just keeping it all inside." Shadow says. My eyes began to fill with tears as I stared into Shadow's eyes. I close my eyes and look away. "Yeah-s-so?" I say, my voice starting to break up. "Listen Haley," Shadow places his hand on my shoulder. "It's gonna be alright. I know things have been rough since you first settled in, but it'll be alright." Shadow says. "How can I-I b-believe you?" I say, a short sob popping up in the middle of the sentence. "Because," Shadow says, turning my face to his once more.

His lips comes against mine; his eyes closed, a warm feeling grew as the cold one shrank. I was a bit surprised with this, Shadow kissing me all of a sudden. He pulls away as his eyes open. "I could never lie to you." Shadow says, rubbing the back of his hand on my cheek. My cheeks grew a lil' red; but a smile never showed on my face. I look down at the gun in my hand; I felt so ashamed, that I actually thought of trying something like that, like killing myself. Tears started swelling in my eyes, it was obvious to both Shadow and I. "Listen Haley," I look up, our eyes meeting again. "it's okay to let it out." Shadow says. In all my years; youth and now, I had never shed a tear. All my tears were still locked up inside of me, but now-they would finally come out. I broke down right there. Dropping the gun; I held my face in my hands, my tears quickly making puddles in my hands. Shadow pulls me close to him; I bury my face in his chest fluff, wrapping my arms around him, as if I was afraid he'd slip away from me. I tried to choke back the sobs but I couldn't. Shadow stroked my head and back to calm me down. After an hour, I finally settle down. I look up at him as he looked down on me. I didn't move my face away from his furry chest, it comforted me.

"I know how it feels to hold all your emotions inside. I've been doing it for years. But I finally released them to someone who actually cared to listen to me-and I'm still glad he was there for me." Shadow says. "_He_? Who was it?" I ask, my voice soft from all the crying. "-It was Sonic," Shadow says. I looked down, realizing why Shadow and Sonic were such good friends now. Because Sonic helped Shadow like Shadow helped me just now. That's also when I realized that if Sonic and Shadow were close friends because of something like this, then that means we would be too. Maybe even something more. Eventually, I fell asleep in his arms. He looks down at me, the full moon shining on my face. He smiled as he picked me up and carried me back to the base. _Good thing I got to her when I did. If I was just a few seconds late we would've probably lost her-like we did Kitty._ Shadow continues along the path to the base, thoughts racing through his mind. But little did he know that my future held an old enemy, two actually. These enemies have hid for so long and now have finally returned, not only to scare the team, but to reclaim what was rightfully theirs...me.

To Be Continued…


End file.
